


Noticed

by rodenn



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles noticed things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticed

Stiles noticed things.

He noticed the way Derek rarely smiles. He noticed the way Derek double checks his locks. He noticed the way Derek never sits to close to another. He noticed the way Derek is always on edge. He noticed Derek’s fierceness over protecting others. He noticed Derek’s awareness to his surroundings.

Stiles also noticed the way Derek watched him. The way Derek was more protective. The way Derek sits closer to him. The way Derek stares at Malia. The way Derek runs from the room when she enters. The way Derek speaks more around him. The way Derek smiles only around him. The way Derek holds his hand. The way Derek places a kiss upon his forehead every night. The way Derek holds him close. The way Derek loves him.

Most importantly, Stiles noticed that he was completely in love with Derek.


End file.
